Night of the Dragon Lord
by Anjeel
Summary: Night has fallen, and a new enemy appears that desires nothing more or less than the utter destruction of the Inu no Tachi's minds, bodies and souls.


A foul air began to seep into the cave that Kouga had chosen to use as a den for the night. Just outside Ginta and Hakkaku lay dead, heads cruely severed from thier bodies. Kougas nose began to twitch as the stench of his friends blood filled the room with it's heady oder. He sprang to his feet as the first drops of blood his the dry earth mere inches from his face.

"Kouga..." A deep and eerie voice trailed off.

"Who the hell are you?" The wolf replied defiantly.

"I am your new master."

"Like hell you are." Kouga immeadiatly poised himself for attack.

"Typical fool. Just like your friends were." Kouga finally took hold of his senses and noticed the blood slowly dripping off of the single claw that seemed to be floating in the darkness. The figure stood nearly twice the size as the wolf clan leader. It was clothed in a robe so dark it may very well have been crafted of darkness itself. Kouga shifted his gaze to where he judged the scent to be the strongest. He staggered back at the sight if his friend's now lifeless bodies.

The figure let out a gutteral laugh that shot chills into Kouga's very youkai soul. His eyes shifted back to the figure as he saw the darkness part slightly and a second clawed hand appeared, wrapped around the neck of...

"Ayame!" Kouga yelled in suprise.

"Ah... just as I suspected... this ookami in particular is precious to you."

"Kouga! Run! He's killed the whole northern tribe! Get away! Onegai!" Tears streamed down her face as her panicked gaze fell over Kouga. The stories of unimaginable horrors were written in her once wild green eyes, pleading with him to save him own life.

The hand around her neck applied malignant pressure. She wheezed and instinctually fought against the claw, trying futily, to ease the vice-like preassure until her body went limp. The claw eased slightly, allowing her comatose body to gasp for the air it desperatly needing to continue functioning.

"Bastard! What the hell do you want from me?"

"I? I am here to help you make a decision."

The air grew even colder as a slit appeared in the darkness resembling a smirk.

"While you and that band of simpletons called the Inu-no-Tachi have been tracking that _hanyou _Naraku, I have been waiting in the shadows and consolidating my power. How foolish of you all to think that a half demon, collecting shards of a worthless bauble could ever come close to rivaling the powers of a true Taiyoukai."

"That's what this is about? You're jealous?"

"Oh no, I simply am wise enough to know when it is best to strike down potential enemies... after all, nits become lice. Now then, we come to your decision Ookami: there are two females that you hold dear, first, there is this She-demon, and second, if I'm not mistaken, There is the human Miko; Kagome. Pray, tell me, which one shall live? and which shall die? You have thirty seconds."

Kouga was enraged, but how could he attack an opponent with such a firm hold on Ayame's mortality? He was groping around in his head for a plan to rescue the girl. His eyes ran over the cave walls until he spotted it; a small outcropping of rock and stalactites.

"Maybe with my jewel shards, I would be fast enough to spring off that rock, knock his hand away from her neck, and then grab her and get the hell out of here." He though to himself.

"Admirable... trying to come up with a plan to save her I see. You have twenty seconds."

"Hold on a damn minute! I'm thinking!"

"Fifteen seconds Ookami." Ayame was beginning to come to. "How sad for this she-wolf... If you loved her you would not hesitate so."

"How do you expect me to choose which of my friends lives or dies?" The scent of Ayame's renewed fear permeated the room.

"I see the subject of this decision has come to. Can you se the fear in her eyes? Taste it in the air? She is looking at what may well be the end of her life. You have ten seconds."

"Dammit. Why did she have to wake up? This can complicate things. She's just going to have to trust me" Kouga thought to himself. He posed himself and prepared to attack.

"Five seconds... tick tock, tick tock."

"Kouga run! He doesn't plan to let me go no matter what you say! Get out of here and keep Kagome-san safe! I beg you!" She whimpered. She knew she had just put an end to her own life.

"No fucking way am I running off to let him kill you! I may have chosen another for my mate, I am still bound to protect you!" Kouga's fury was easily recognizable in his voice. His fangs were bared, hungry for this youkai's blood.

"Time is up. You have chosen."

"Shards don't fail me now!" His mind ran through his plan one last time.

"Never! as though I would let either of them die by the hands of an egotistical bastard like you!" At that, Kouga left his position on the cave floor, rebounded off the outcropping and dove for Ayame.

the figure swung the bloody claw forward, connecting the backside with Kouga's face. Kouga was propelled backwards, and his fall was broken by the cave wall. Dazed, but still conscious, he charged his opponent again, deflecting the claw this time with a well placed kick. The stranger tucked Ayame back into his robe and swung forward with his now free hand. Kouga deflected this new attack with his right arm then struck forward with all the might he could muster in his leg.

Ayame's scream broke his concentration when his leg impacted the main body of the figure, his resolve shattered when he concerned himself with the fact that Ayame was now in pain. The enemy took advantage of this opportunity and thrust his arm forward, connecting with Kouga's ribcage and shattering most of the contents.

"You have made a very grave and tragic mistake in underestimating me Ookami. As you have failed to choose one, you shall now lose both in your selfishness."

"No! Please!" Kouga wheezed.

The Creature reached back into his robes and pulled out a mostly lifeless Ayame. Her captor had used her to absorb the brunt of Kouga's attack. Her eyes sought Kouga, off of his feet, doubled over and clutching his chest. She lost hold of the last thread of hope and wept.

"Forgive me, Ayame, I couldn't protect you" Kouga got out between gasps.

Ayame's tears became a flood as she looked hopelessly at the the Youkai she had hoped to marry one day.

The figure positioned the girl in front of him so Kouga's eyes would meet hers.

"No! Please... please no..." She sobbed as her gaze pierced through Kouga's eyes and into the Wolf Lord's soul.

The shadowed figure spread her legs slightly and positioned a single claw pointed up, so that it reached from behind her to her navel.

"I love you... Kouga" She chocked out through her ragged sobs.

She began to scream terribly as the claw slowly dragged through her abdomen, stopping at her ribcage. Frozen and in shock, she was unable to move or speak. Kouga's jaw dropped as a mournful moan escaped him.

As the figure began to saw through Ayame's ribcage, Kouga knew that the unholy scream that she let out would haunt him for the rest of his days. She took her final breath as the cruel claw ripped through her very heart. Her lifeless body fell onto the ground, the two halves of the corpse held together only at the neck and head. Kouga could hardly stand the sight. He was broken.

Mustering all his remaining lifeforce, he stood, wobbling in front of the horrific figure.

"The human Kagome will suffer a far worse fate by your hands" He stated simply.

"Who are you?"

"You will call me; Banseiryu-sama. And you are now mine." The figure then drew Kouga into his darkness, and laughed.


End file.
